PREGUNTA
by GABYNEKO
Summary: Una pregunta poco usual: ¿cómo es que dos chicos tienen sexo?... ¿Quién podrá resolverles el enigma? nagirei, sourin, makoharu, algo de momotori.


**PREGUNTA**

**By: **_**K.G.Á.É.**_

Una pregunta poco usual: ¿cómo es que dos chicos tienen sexo?... ¿Quién podrá resolverles el enigma? nagirei, sourin, makoharu, algo de momotori.

Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece.

**PREGUNTA**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra. Makoto esperaba por su parte del almuerzo en casa de Haru cuando Nagisa había llegado de la nada con esa pregunta poco usual. Dejando a Mako-chan todo rojo y haciendo a Haru-chan voltear a verle mientras el sonido de la caballa asándose era todo lo que se oía.

— ¿Por qué sabríamos algo así?—Haru preguntó volviendo su atención a su comida.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Acaso ustedes nunca lo han hecho?—Nagisa preguntó _realmente_ sorprendido.

Se sonrojaron. Sonaba a implicación.

—Como parecen un viejo matrimonio, pensé que tal vez…—de pronto le pareció difícil seguir.

—Supongo que tendré que preguntar a alguien más. Um… Bueno. ¡Bye-Bye, Haru-chan, Mako-chan!—se apresuró a la salida, marchándose.

Haru sirvió la caballa y cada quien se concentró en su plato; comenzando a comer, aun con las mejillas arreboladas.

¿Qué había sido aquello?

.

.

En los dormitorios de Samezuka cierto pelirrojo se preguntaba ¿qué pasaba con sus amigos?

Primero Rei fue a preguntarle de una forma entre cómica y desesperada, entonces antes de poder responder y después de haberles hecho pasar vergüenza a ambos por siquiera sacar el tema, se había ido riendo junto con su grandiosa idea de mejor conseguir un libro al respecto. Agradeciéndole como si la idea hubiera venido de él. Y ahora allí estaba Makoto. ¡Makoto!

—Um… Rin… ¿cómo es que dos chicos tienen sexo?—luciendo tímido e inocente, le veía desde la silla de su escritorio, con ojos llenos de expectativa en que él supiera la respuesta.

— ¿Por qué todos creen que yo lo sé?—vale él había incitado al chico a que le preguntará _lo que quisiera_, pero _eso_…

—Pero, dicen que en el extranjero son más abiertos con esos temas. Asique pensé que tal vez tú sabrías algo—bajo la mirada.

— ¿Es así?—preguntó una tercera voz. La pregunta iba dirigida al pelirrojo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!—negó de inmediato.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Yamazaki-kun! ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! Yo no…—estaba tan avergonzado por lo que había ido a preguntar que cuando entró al cuarto de Rin no le había notado y ahora estaba sonrojado aún más por sacar ese tipo de tema y romper la paz del otro chico.

Pero éste sólo le resta importancia con un movimiento de mano.

—Dejando eso de lado. ¿No deberías ya saber eso?—Rin le preguntó, sentándose en su cama.

— ¿Por qué?—movió su cabeza genuinamente confundido.

— '¿Por qué?'. Bueno… tú… tú y Haru…—¿cómo podía decirlo sin ofender o incomodar al chico? Sobre todo cuando éste le miraba sin tener pista alguna de lo que quería dar a entender.

— ¿Nanase y tú no lo han hecho ya?—preguntó directo, Sousuke.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Ha-Haru y yo? ¡Imposible! Nosotros sólo somos amigos…—movía sus manos frente así tratando de negar tal hecho. Rin podría jurar que sus ojos eran espirales.

— ¿Ah?—ahora él también estaba confundido. Es decir, eran_ tan_ obvios para querer ahora pretender que no eran nada.

—Na-Nagisa… también parecía tener esa idea… aunque me pregunto por qué…—

La cara de Rin era de un 'no-me-lo-creo'. Pero algo no cuadraba en todo aquello.

—No… Um… ¡Espera! ¿Para qué quieres saber esto entonces?—dejando de lado su relación con Haru; en realidad, esa debió ser la primer pregunta que le pasara por la mente; después de todo Makoto no era de los que preguntan ese tipo de cosas de la nada.

—Um… Bueno… Nagisa nos preguntó: a Haru y a mí antes, al respecto. Como no supimos. Dijo que preguntaría a alguien más. Pero preferiría que no le pregunte a cualquiera. No quiero que le engañen o algo—

'No creo que Nagisa sea más fácil de engañar que tú', era lo que prácticamente decía la cara de Rin, pero se contuvo de decirlo o suspirar.

—Ya veo—respondió.

Eso cuadraba más. Era el lado maternal de Makoto el que se había armado de valor para ir a preguntarle.

—Me pregunto si será algún tipo de tarea o algo—agregó el de ojos esmeraldas.

'Ingenuo', era lo que Sousuke veía escrito por todos lados en Tachibana.

— ¿Deberíamos enseñarte?—sonrió el de cabello oscuro.

— ¿Eh?—volteó en su dirección, sin entender la provocación. Al igual que Rin. Aunque el segundo con una mirada más escandalizada.

Antes que Rin pudiera reprenderle. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Makoto. Nos vamos—el culpable. Les dirigía tanto a Rin como a Yamazaki una mirada desconfiada.

— ¿Haru? Creí que estabas en la alberca—se levantó en su dirección.

— ¿Por qué estaría en nuestra alberca? ¿Y por qué demonios estás escurriendo?—se levantó a reprenderle.

—Encontramos a Nitori-kun antes de venir aquí. Fue muy amable—limpió con su suéter, algunas gotas del rostro de Haru.

—Ai…—Rin suspiró un poco exasperado.

—Haru. Debiste secarte antes de venir ¿Acaso pasó algo?—le miró preocupado. Notando como no dejaba de mirar con recelo a los otros, sobre todo a Yamazaki-kun. El cual por supuesto le regresó la mirada.

—Haru, eso es descortés—le comentó en tonó bajo pero firme.

—Vámonos. No necesitas preguntarle a ellos—llevó su vista a Makoto. Suavizándola.

—Pero… Yamazaki-kun parece saber—

—Le preguntaremos a alguien más—su tono se volvió autoritario.

— ¡Haru! ¡Espera! ¡Ah! ¡Perdón! ¡Rin! ¡Te llamaré después!—le gritó mientras era jalado de la mano, fuera de la habitación.

—Él no va a llamarte—alcanzó a decir Haru.

— ¡Haru! ¿Por qué estás actuando así? Primero deberíamos ir a buscar tus cosas…—fue lo último que escucharon.

— ¿Sólo amigos?—preguntó Sousuke, escéptico.

—Creo que son así de despistados—suspiró un poco fastidiado, un poco aliviado. Al menos se había salvado de tener que explicar ese tipo de cosas.

.

.

Luego de su parada en Samezuka terminaron en casa de Makoto…

— ¿Estás seguro que deberíamos preguntarle a tu papá?—

—Bueno… Él es un adulto—

—Es cierto—

Para el señor Tachibana, era curioso escuchar esas palabras venir de dos jóvenes a un paso de la adultez, en forma de cuchicheo; mientras se acercaban a paso inseguro tras el sillón, le recordaban tanto el tiempo en que eran pequeños.

—Papá… Um… ¿podemos preguntarte algo?—bajaba la mirada de vez en vez mientras agarraba nervioso su ropa. Con Haru parado enseguida, viendo a otro lado.

—Por supuesto—su hijo estaba siendo tímido, debía ser algo difícil e importante de preguntar, asique dejó a lado su periódico.

—Bueno… Nosotros queremos saber si… Um… Es sobre antes… Algo sobre abejas y*… Pero no parece ser el caso…Um…—sabía que no estaba dándose a entender pero no sabía cómo expresarse y cada vez estaba más y más rojo. Y la mirada de Haru sobre él, apresurándolo, no ayudaba a calmar sus nervios.

— ¿Cómo tienen sexo dos hombres?—preguntó Haru al ver lo infructuoso del intento de Makoto.

— ¡Haru, eso fue muy directo!—le gritó, apenado.

—Estabas tardando. Ran y Ren pueden llegar en cualquier momento—

—Es cierto, pero…—

La tierna escena frente al señor Tachibana de pronto se había transformado. Los niños crecieron rápidamente. Pensó entonces en la pregunta. Si… talvez les habían dado clases de sexualidad** en la escuela y pensó que esa conversación ya había quedado años atrás. Aunque se veían muy unidos realmente no pensó que le consultarían a él para…

— ¿Papá?—el tono preocupado de su hijo le trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

—Oh, sí. Lo siento. Umm. ¿Podrían decirme por qué Haru y tú quieren saber esto?—les preguntó, algo más serio de lo que quiso sonar.

—…Acaso… ¿preguntamos algo extraño?—y ahí estaba de nuevo la visión de su adorado, pequeño y tímido hijo como si hubiera sido regañado. Con un Haru que parecía dispuesto a enfrentarle a la mínima señal de disgusto de su parte, con tal de proteger a Makoto. Cosa que le enterneció.

—No es así Makoto, Haru. Pero sabiendo para qué ocupan la información podría orientarles mejor—les sonrió, logrando que Haru bajara la guardia y Makoto le sonriera aliviado.

—Un amigo nos preguntó—respondió el de ojos azules.

—Sí, y no creemos que sea bueno que le pregunte a cualquiera ¿Qué tal si alguien le da mal la información?—su hijo había llevado la mano a su mentón en ademán reflexivo. Viendo enseguida a Haru quien asintió, apoyando la idea.

—Es eso…—ellos dijeron 'un amigo', quizá era curiosidad. Pero tenían un punto ahí. Tener mala información podría traer algunas consecuencias desagradables.

—Bien. Entonces…—

— ¡Ya llegamos!—tres voces se escucharon en la entrada.

— ¡Oh! ¡Son los zapatos de Haru-chan!—escucharon la animada voz de Ran.

— ¡Haru-chan está aquí!—seguida de la de Ren.

—Quítense los zapatos con cuidado. No creo que Haru-chan vaya a escaparse—escucharon reír a la señora de la casa.

— ¿Les importaría si dejamos esta charla para más tarde?—les sonrió a ambos jóvenes, los cuales asintieron. Siendo enseguida abordados por los gemelos que querían jugar y estaban felices de tener a ambos en casa.

Durante la cena todo parecía como siempre. Pero Haru era consciente de la mirada del señor Tachibana sobre él y Makoto.

— ¡Vamos a jugar!—fue la petición a unísono de los gemelos.

— Ah… pero—Makoto dirigió una mirada a su papá y los gemelos hicieron lo mismo, curiosos.

—No se preocupen no iré a ningún lado—le sonrió a Haru y Makoto, asintiendo. Dejando a los gemelos confundidos.

—Entonces nos retiramos—sonrió Makoto, tomando a Ran en brazos mientras Haru y Ren tomados de la mano les seguían.

—Realmente han crecido—suspiró como el padre que es, viéndoles salir.

— ¿Querido?—ese suspiro había sonado a nostalgia. La señora Tachibana se preguntaba si algo habría pasado.

Le sonrió no queriéndola preocupar. Pero definitivamente necesitaría apoyo. Por lo que comenzó a contarle…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

*Ya saben esa versión de las abejas y las flores. Pero aquí no hay flores, porque son dos chicos.

**Y en la escuela solían dar la versión de un hombre y una mujer, etc… dudo que se mencione del todo al respecto del sexo seguro entre parejas del mismo género.

Y ¿han escuchado eso de 'un-amigo-de-un-amigo-quiere-saber' que es común cuando la misma persona que pregunta es la interesada? Bueno, los Tachibana creen que ese es el caso.


End file.
